The Depths of the Mind
by Elecka
Summary: When Musa has hard decisions to make, her thoughts and her friends do not always give her advice she needs, so she makes a new friend. but is this friend really helping?
1. Season 1: Riven

God, my writing sucks… I've been working on too much non-fiction. Hopefully this story will get me back into the swing of things…

---

Meetings

---

She glared at Riven. He was still hanging out with that brunette witch. The enemy of them all. Her crush, she knew at one time she was his crush, too.

_So forget him. You don't need him. _

Musa looked around, until she felt a slight pressure on her right shoulder. Looking to the side, she saw a fairy leaning on her.

"Do you mind?" She asked angrily.

_Whoa! Chillax. I won't hurt you. _

Musa blinked. That voice and those terms sounded vaguely familiar…

…

She got a good look at the other 'fairy'. Long blue-black hair pulled back with a red headband. A short black dress with a wide red belt, red gloves up to her elbows, shiny black boots, and black-grey leggings.

The eyes were her's too. Only a darker shade of blue, and definitely deeper looking.

"Who… are you?"

_Shush! People are staring. _

The voice was somewhat hoarse, but definitely held a smooth edge.

Was that even possible?

_Go to an alley and talk there!_

Musa blinked, and turned around.

---

"So who are you? And why am I even listening to you- Look, I'm leaving. Don't follow me."

_But-_

Musa turned and ran.

---

When she got back to her dormitory, she turned around and received the shock of her life. Sitting at the desk, humming a tune, and staring, was stalker girl.

"What are you doing here?"

_Look, let me make it simple. You see how we look alike…_

"Yes…"

_And you know no two fairies can have the same wings…_

"Oh, no…"

_And well, I'm you. You can't shut me out._

"Oh God. So I'm hallucinating?"

Slight laughter.

_God no. That would be boring. No, I'm the physical manifestation of your subconscious. Well, to you. To everyone else… well… I don't exist. You needed someone to help you, someone who would understand… and here I am. _

_Were you wondering whey you were so short tempered today?_

---

Yeah… I was completely bored and made an OC. I wasn't sure how to fit her in… I wanted her related to Musa somehow but Cousins, Sisters, Long-lost relative and daughters are was overused so…

Subconscious! I'm hoping to keep her (Musa's subconscious) from being a Mary-Sue.

Yes, this will be multi-chaptered, but each one can stand alone.

Link to see the fairy is on my profile.

And no, these are one shots, and they WILL NOT be in chronological order. To make it easier, I will label each chapter as Season #: Subject

---


	2. Season 2: Concert

Season 2: Concert

---

"I don't wanna loose my friends!" Musa managed to cry.

_I'm hurt._

"You don't count! You're me!"

_And yet, I tend to have my own personality. _

"What do I do? I need to do this, but I need to be at Alphea."

_I don't get our father. This is a Talent Contest. Not the beginning of the rest of your life._

Musa stood up.

"Cute. Where'd you get that? A bumper sticker?"

_No. _

Musa rolled her eyes as her 'friend' pulled a guitar and started playing it.

_I think you should say, screw him and go for this. _

"…Yeah. And then get pulled."

_So blast him!_

"That's your response to everything!"

_Careful. Your black friend is coming.(1)_

"Could you be any more demeaning?"

_Your friend who has skin the color of sh-_

"Okay! Nevermind…"

_Just Give in to it,_

_Never think again…(2)_

---

(1) I swear I do not have anything against darker-skinned people. It's a gene thing, nothing more. Besides, it' would be a bi hypocritical of me if I was, I'm so freakin' white, I scare my Mom in the dark because she turns around and I 'glow'.

(2) Feel For Your by Nightwish.


	3. Season 1: Speculations

A/N: The way I see it, you subconscious is basically your darker fantasies, dreams, where you put your darker thoughts. So, Musa's Subconcious is very… crude. She can act racist and rude and downright insulting. I mean no disrespect or offence to anyone who is offended by any of Sub's comments. I just want everyone to get a clear view on her character.

And I'm thinking about 7 one shots from each season, and then 4 more *special* (mwahaha) shots, so this 'story' will be about 32 'chapters' long.

Oh, and please ignore spelling mistakes. Several of my keys are stuck.

---

Speculations

---

_This is gross. Even for me._

Musa eyed the dirt and crud that had collected all over the place. And the smelly, disgusting decay. She cringed as some more fell onto her boot, and convulsed in slight laughter as she watched her counterpart avoid all piles of the crap, even though she would go right through it if she touched it.

"This is disgusting. Can you imagine what the witches would do if they decided to redecorate?" Stella asked.

"Let's not think about it. Can we try a clean up spell to get rid of the decay?" Tecna asked, changing her glider-like wings into short, glowing, green ones.

_That is seriously cool…_

"I know a good one!" Stella answered, snapping her fingers.

_Isn't decaying crap good fertilizer of something..? _

Musa convulsed again as she tried to stifle her laughter.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Flora asked.

"Yeah… chill. It just stinks. A lot." Musa turned to go talk to Brandon, who had returned without Sky and Bloom earlier, and she wanted details.

_Hmm… decay... do you think all this could be parts of dead and rotting bodies?_

Musa stood still.

"Oh, that's seriously nasty…"

"Are you okay?" At least four voices shouted.

And another one laughed.


End file.
